The Prom Plan
by TheGirlInWonderland
Summary: Eduard goes to prom, and the music sucks. What are Tino, Berwald, Kiku, and Feliks going to do about it, with Eduard's help?


_Prologue_

_Eduard didn't quite know how he got himself into this situation. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, a computer in his lap, with five guys staring at him expectantly._

"_So," Tino said excitedly, "can you do it?"_

Prom was ridiculous. Eduard's eyes hurt from the flashes of the cameras, his face ached from the constant smiling. It was a difficult, looking like he was having the time of his life, when in all reality; he would rather be inside, hacking into a governmental site. But no, he was outside, his hands lightly resting on Natalia's waist. It didn't help that her creepy brother kept staring at them, although his expression was almost… human. Ivan looked almost relieved at the sight of his little sister in the arms of another guy.

They stood there for a while, in the purgatory that was having pictures taken. Soon they would venture into what Eduard assumed was the hell of prom.

He and Natalia drove in silence. She drummed her fingers on the armrest and he resisted the urge to touch his hair. It was stiff, styled with entirely too much gel. He'd have to get Raivis back for that later.

They parked, and Eduard tried to make a witty comment about the ridiculousness of limos. Natalia just grunted and ignored him.

They quietly walked, arm in arm, into the giant room. Eduard wasn't really sure where they were, he had just mindlessly followed the GPS's instructions.

Eduard groaned when he saw the room. There were streamers and balloons everywhere; the lights were turned down too low for his liking; worst of all, there was a thudding bass line, with some guy rapping about swag or blowjobs, or whores, Eduard wasn't really sure.

He took exactly two steps into his own personal hell before he was kidnapped. Berwald casually walked up, threw Eduard over his shoulder, and strolled out, leaving Natalia wondering what the hell just happened.

Eduard's face was directly in front of Berwald's ass. He closed his eyes. Tino would kill him if he could him checking Berwald out, even unintentionally. The kid was adorable, but he could be vicious.

Eduard was dumped on a dirty bathroom floor quite abruptly. Tino stood over him, smiling evilly. Eduard gulped nervously and as he scrambled away, Arthur, Feliks, and Kiku came into view. They all were stone faced, even Feliks looked serious.

"G-guys?" Eduard said nervously.

"We have a problem," Tino said.

"A problem you can rectify," Arthur added.

Berwald moved out of view momentarily, and came back with a laptop. He handed it to Eduard and stepped back, allowing Feliks to speak.

"The music here, like, totally sucks ass."

"Yes. No one here enjoys this loud, obnoxious music," Kiku said.

Eduard was confused. "But Alfred's having the time of his life, I saw him dancing on Francis."

Arthur growled. "That bloody wanker," he said, before attempting to storm out. Tino grabbed him by the arm.

"Calm down. You can go pry your current boyfriend off of your ex in a minute," he said.

Arthur grumbled a bit, but didn't move.

Tino squatted so he was face to face with Eduard. "I'm gonna cut to the chase here. You are going to hack the DJ's computer, and play this lovely playlist we have constructed, along with that one Korean boy… oh, what's his name… Kiku, please remind me."

"Im Yong Soo."

"Yes, him. So, you're going to play this playlist instead of the monstrosities that are coming through the speakers now."

Eduard breathed a sigh of relief. He though it'd be something difficult or painful. He opened up the laptop and scrolled his way through the playlist. He clicked on an unfamiliar Swedish name. Immediately, the bathroom rang with the shrieking of guitars, drums clashing violently, and a low voice growling something Eduard couldn't quite make out.

Tino grinned a bit at his shocked expression.

Feliks giggled and said, "It like, has Swedish and Finnish death metal, K-pop, J-pop, and English punk!"

Eduard looked up at the Polish boy. "Then why are you here?" he asked.

Feliks shrugged. "For, like, shits and giggles!"

Eduard nodded in understanding and began clicking his way around the laptop, getting accustomed to it.

"When exactly do you want this done by?" he asked.

Tino shrugged. "Can you have it done in five minutes?"

Eduard rolled his eyes. I'll get it done in three."

"I'm counting the seconds."

Everyone's eyes widened as Eduard's fingers flew over the keys. It was like watching Rodreich play piano. Windows opened and closed with frightening speed.

Tino began to count down. "Five… Four… Three… Two-"

"Done."

Tino smiled wolfishly. "Excellent."

Feliks cocked his head to the side. "I, like, don't hear anything different."

Eduard dramatically pressed the enter key, breath racing from the adrenaline.

A soft beat began to play. Kiku smiled. "This is Super Junior. Im Yong is very fond of them."

Berwald took the laptop from Eduard and helped him stand up again. Arthur pushed passed all of them, and stormed out of the room.

"Aw, he must be really upset about Al," Tino said sweetly, "You wouldn't dance with other people, would you Sve?"

"Nope."

Eduard blinked. All of a sudden, Tino had transformed back into himself. He gulped. This kid was not as innocent as he wanted people to believe.

He walked out into the hallway, and immediately came across Toris.

"Hey, Natalia left already. She told me to tell you to go fuck yourself."

Eduard sighed and tried to run a hand through his stiff hair. "Ah, well."

Feliks burst through the door. "Liet! Let's like, totally go dance now!"

Eduard walked into the room with them. The DJ seemed to be going with the flow. Arthur and Alfred had apparently made up; they seemed to be trying to see how far their tongues would go down the other's throat.

Raivis walked up to Eduard. "C'mon! Let's dance!"

Eduard waved him off. "Nah man, I wanna go home and hack some government sites."

Raivis grinned at him. "Don't get caught!"

Eduard gave him a shit-eating grin. "Do I ever?"

* * *

Warning! Super Long Author's Note Ahead!

Author's Note- Yay!~ I've been working on this for about a week, and I finally got it done! I was going to have Estonia and Latvia totally grind on each other, but one of my friends cosplays as Estonia, so I thought that would be mean...

Am I the only one who is in love with Evil Finland? Yes? Okay...

Please Review! And Favorite!

This is the super long part, just a warning. So, in 21 days, I will be embarking on a journey, one that will leave me destitute and with my sanity hanging by a thread. Yes friends, I will be participating in NaNoWriMo! (National Novel Writing Month). Except, I'll be doing the fanfiction equivalent of this. I'm going to try to write 1,500 words a day, or maybe just a chapter a day. I'll upload three times a week.

The story I'll be writing will be Hetalia, but that's all the hints you're getting! I will continue to upload chapters for "The New Countries," but from now on that's going to be restricted to the weekends.

Thanks for reading all of this, and I hope you'll check out the rest of my stories, including my NaNoWriMo one (when it's uploaded, of course)!


End file.
